moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleeping Beauty (1959)/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Film Distribution Co., Inc. *WALT DISNEY presents *"Sleeping Beauty" *Technirama® *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: Mary Costa, Bill Shirley, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Barbara Luddy, Barbara Jo Allen, Taylor Holmes, Bill Thompson *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Film Editors: Roy M. Brewster, Jr., Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, Eustace Lycett *© Copyright MCMLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19062 *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *RCA Sound Recording *Music Adaptation: George Bruns *Adapted from Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty Ballet" *Songs: George Bruns, Tom Adair, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Sammy Fain, Jack Lawrence *Choral Arrangements: John Rarig *Story Adaptation: Erdman Penner *From the Charles Perrault version of Sleeping Beauty *Additional Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta *Production Design: Don DaGradi, Ken Anderson *Layout: McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Jack Huber, Tom Codrick, Erni Nordli, Victor Haboush, Homer Jonas, Ray Aragon *Color Styling: Eyvind Earle *Background: Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Dick Anthony, Richard H. Thomas, Thelma Witmer, Walt Peregoy, Ralph Hulett, Fil Mottola, Anthony Rizzo *Character Styling: Tom Oreb *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery *Character Animators: Hal King, Blaine Gibson, Ken Hultgren, George Nicholas, Henry Tanous, Hal Ambro, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Bob Youngquist, John Kennedy, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Fred Kopietz, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien *Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley *Supervising Director: Clyde Geronimi *Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1970 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Distribution Co., Inc. *WALT DISNEY Productions presents *"Sleeping Beauty" *Technicolor® *Voice Talents: Faye Dunaway - Princess Aurora Dabney Coleman - Prince Phillip Ingrid Bergman - Maleficent Flora Robson - Flora, Queen Leah Eva Gabor - Merryweather Carole Shelley - Fauna Sterling Holloway - Maleficent's Goons *Character Voices: Bill Thompson *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Eustace Lycett *© Copyright MCMLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 19062 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: Jerry Garcia and Pink Floyd *Songs: **"Dance of Death" Written and Performed by John Fahey Courtesy Takoma Records **"So Young" Performed by Roy Orbison **"Dark Star" Performed by Grateful Dead Courtesy Warner Bros Records **"I Wish I Were a Single Girl Again" Performed by Roscoe Holcomb Courtesy Folkways Records **"Tennessee Waltz" Performed by Patti Page Courtesy Mercury Records **"You Got the Silver" Performed by The Rolling Stones Courtesy London Records **"Sugar Babe" Performed by The Youngbloods Courtesy RCA Victor Records **"Come in Number 51, Your Time is Up", "Heart Beat, Pig Meat" and "Crumbling Land" Performed by Pink Floyd **"Love Scene" Written and Performed by Jerry Garcia **"Brother Mary" and "Mickey's Tune" Performed by the Kaleidoscope *From the Charles Perrault version of Sleeping Beauty *Additional Story: Winston Hibler, Ralph Wright *Production Design: Ken Anderson *Layout: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich *Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Richard H. Thomas, Thelma Witmer, Walt Peregoy, Ralph Hulett *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery *Character Animators: Hal King, George Nicholas, Hal Ambro, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien *Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd *Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1979 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *Based on the stories by: Charles Perrault *"Sleeping Beauty" *Narrated by: Dom DeLuise *Music by: Alec R. Costandinos *Music Supervisor: John Caper, Jr. *Lyrics by: Enoch Anderson *Music Arranged by: Ray Knehnetsky *Narration Written by: Norman Corwin *Produced by: Walt deFaria Ending Credits *Cast: Princess Aurora - Michele Price Prince Phillip - Roddy McDowall Maleficent - Janet Waldo Flora, Queen Leah - Jacqueline Hyde Merryweather - Joan Gerber Fauna - Julie McWhirter King Stefan - Peter Ustinov King Hubert - Jack Angel Maleficent's Goons - Ken Sansom, Christopher Lee *"Red Hot River of Fire" **Sung by: Pattie Brooks *"Future Legend", Where Are You Going, Perseus", "Star Child", "You Gave Me My Dreams" **Sung by: Arthur Simms *Music Coordinator for Casablanca Records and FilmWorks, Inc.: Steve Bedell *Music Recording Engineers: Peter Kelsey and Scott Litt *Music Performed by: Bad News Travels Fast *Original Soundtrack Album on: Casablanca Records and Tapes *Supervising Editor: Jack Woods *Re-Recording: Don MacDougall, Bob Glass, Todd-AO *Sound Editorial Service: Mag City, Hollywood *Sequence Directors: Jerry Eisenberg, Richard Huebner, Amby Paliwoda, Ray Patterson, Manny Perez, George Singer, Stan Walsh *Production Designers: Paul Julian, Ray Aragon, Rebecca Ortega Mills *Animation: Edwin Aardal, John Ahern, Robert Carlson, Brad Case, Maria Dail, Edward DeMattia, Joan Drake, Edgar Friedman, Edwardo Fuentes, Morris Gollub, Fred Grable, Fred Hellmich, Ernesto Lopez, Daniel Noonan, Ken O'Brian, Jack Ozark, William Pratt, Thomas Ray, Virgil Ross, Glenn Schmitz, Martha Swanson, Reuben Timmins, James Walker, John Walker, Rudolfo Zamora *Layout: Nino Carbe, Oscar Dufauz, Don Morgan, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Tony Rivera, Ed Verreauz *Background: Ron Dias, Alison Julian, Phil Lewis, Eric Semones, Gloria Wood *Supervisor of Photography: Bill Millar *Scene Planner: Ruth Thompson *Production Coordinators: Candice Tanny *Production Managers: Ray Thursby and Willie Ito *Production Assistant: Gwen Hirota, Nancy Park, Tony Triantafellu *Titles by: F-Stop *Narration Recording: National Film Studios of Ireland *Animation Camera: Dickson/Vasu *Panavision *Technicolor® *MGM *Executive in Charge of Production: Ken Kawarai *This picture made under the jursidiction of IATSE affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Recorded in Dolby Stereo® *Approved No. 25626 Motion Picture Association of America *RCA Photopone Sound Recording *© 1979, 1958 Walt Disney Productions *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in criminal prosecution. *The End Walt Disney Productions 1986 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Sleeping Beauty" *With the Voice Talents of: Nancy Cartwright - Princess Aurora Barry Gordon - Prince Phillip Barrie Ingham - King Hubert *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Music by: Michael Kamen *Produced by: Burny Mattinson *Directed by: John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits *Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Melvin Shaw *Based on the story by: Charles Perrault *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon *Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner *Color Styling: Jim Coleman *Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton *Music Editor: Jack Wadsworth *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan *Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten *Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade *Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon *Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant *Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark *Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack *Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow *Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador *Additional Voice Talents: Wayne Allwine - Owl *Prints by DeLuxe® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound *No. 28088 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© MCMLVIII, MCMLXXXVI The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 1987 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Sleeping Beauty" Ending Credits *Cast: Princess Aurora - Janice Karman Maleficent - Susanne York 1995 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Sleeping Beauty" Ending Credits and Logo *Cast: Flora - Jo Anne Worley Fauna - Annie Golden *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. *Walt Disney Pictures 2002 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures Ending Credits and Logo *Cast: Aurora - Jennifer Hale Prince Phillip - Roger Craig Smith Maleficent - Susanne Blakeslee Fauna - Russi Taylor *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution *Walt Disney Pictures Category:Credits